Flaws
A flaw is something that hinders an individual that they have little to no control over. This page lists all flaws, most of which are tied to a certain race or class . A Alertness* Tied to: Ayviah, Kassilik , Lykos They're very difficult to sneak up on, picking up easily on small or unusual noises or movements. However, this also makes them very easily distracted, and they can't resist investigating a potential threat/meal. Amateur Magician Tied to: Basir Takes 50% longer for basir to learn magic than other races B ''Battle Form*'' Tied to: Trow '' The Trow is able to change their shape to one much more ready for battle; they grow an additional 4 feet and gain muscle definition. Receive +400% bonus to Strength and Vitality when in Battle Form, but Intelligence and Wisdom both drop to 0. ''Beastform* Tied to: Ayviah , Kassilik , Lykos '' Able to take on the form of a beast, whose shape is determined by their type. Their beastforms are very large and fast, with 100% boosts to their race's main two stats, but their judgement is impaired while in this form and their magic is incredibly limited. They can change at will, but it takes 50% of their '''total '''HP to do so. Cannot speak in this form. ''Blood Addiction Tied to: Yokai The Yokai is addicted to bloodshed, gaining penalties to health, wellness, defense and speed when out of combat for too long. ''Blood Frenzy*'' Tied to: Fae, Yokai '' If injured past 40% health in battle, goes into a berserker rage. Will lash out at Ally or Enemy and will not stop until healed past 60% health or exhausted. Is immune to pain and status effects while Blood Frenzy is in effect. ''Blood Madness Tied to: Yokai, Mer(Peix only) Increases chance of Blood Frenzy status regardless of injury so long as someone (enemy or ally) is injured within area of scent (the maximum radius the Character can pick scents up from). ''Bonded ''Tied to: Dragons, ''Dragoon'' Stats decreased by 75% when not close to the Bonded Character. Start to lose health if away from the Bond for more than 12 consecutive game-hours. If not Bonded, receive 15% decrease in stats until a Bond is formed. ''Book Reader*'' Tied to: Mage '' Requires reading a spellbook or scroll to cast a spell. Empowers spells by 50%, however. (Unapplicable if character already knows Practical Magic . Can be unlearned through quest.) C Cold blooded Tied to: Nagaens (Pure Nagaens only) All stats -50% in cold climates D ''Dragon Stomach '' Tied to: Dragons, ''Dragoon Almost always hungry. If gone for 4 hours without eating, will begin to lose health and gain the Fatigued status effect. When Full, gain additional 10% strength and constitution bonuses. : E ''Elemental Weakness ''Tied to: Elf '' Fire, Earth and Vaesir damage taken increased by 30% F ''Faeblood * Tied to: Fae '' When casting powerful magic, revert to a Primal Fae - the ancestors of current Fae. Skin will turn ivory white, eyes will lose their sclera and become entirely the color of the irises. 50% bonus to magical damage, damage taken increased by 100%. Lasts until canceled or knocked unconscious. Fae Madness Tied to: Fae Liable to get Disoriented in Forest areas or anytime during a Full Moon. May also randomly contract Berserk or Calm during any battle. ''Faint Glow Tied to: Aethen, Homunculus, Mer The Individual gives off a faint glow. The light they generate is not enough to illuminate anything other than themselves, and is much easier to see in the dark. The glow is brighter the healthier they are, a person in low health would have a very faint glow. +5% to vision limiting percentages, -50% to stealth when active. Aethen's skin glows all over, Homunculus and Mer only glow from their markings, though their glow is brighter overall compared to aethen. G ''Golem's Suppression ''Tied to: Homunculus '' To counteract the extreme stat gains Indomitable Construct provides, Golem's Suppression makes it much more difficult for the Homunculus' Intellect and Wisdom to rise. Also receive a 50% penalty to those stats. This only applies to magic cast by the Homunculus themself; any magic items that draw automatically on someone's power will still use the base stat levels without penalties applied. H ''High Metabolism '' ''Tied to: Ayviah '' The Ayviah has to eat large amounts of protein quite often in order to keep their ability to fly. If they don't maintain their energy levels they will lose their ability, even in Beastform. Bonus for eating fish or game that isn't cooked. ''Hollow Bones Tied to: Aethen, Ayviah Lowers the weight limit of the character, but makes them more fragile, increasing the chance of fractured bones. Cannot wear heavy armor. ''Homesickness ''Tied to: Elf '' When too far away from the type of waters on which the elf originated, gain a -10% penalty to all stats. Honest Face, Honest Heart* Tied to: Homunculus A Homunculus-unique Flaw. The Homunculus can only make facial expressions when they truly feel the emotion they are trying to convey, and can only convey said emotions by willingly doing so - their face will never change to reveal what they are truly feeling without their conscious decision to do so. They can only smile when truly happy, or frown when truly sad. Otherwise their face remains expressionless and unreadable. Unless properly conveying an emotion, the Homunculus takes a 50% penalty to their Charisma score. This ability becomes nullified if the Homunculus becomes affected by Blood Frenzy, Berserk, or Disorientation until they come to their senses. ''Hot Blooded * Tied to: Trow, Yokai Tends to get aggravated or angered easily. More susceptible to Berserk, Blood Frenzy, or Disorientation status effects. Resistant to calm. I ''Indomitable Construct *'' Tied to: Homunculus '' Having a false body makes the Homunculus much stronger and hardier than mortal beings. Strength and Vitality are increased by 150% and gains towards those stats are much easier. The Homunculus is immune to most diseases, illnesses, or poisons, and do not get fatigued or need as much sleep as other races. They also have greatly enhanced regeneration while in combat, often recovering from wounds within seconds to minutes depending on the severity of the injury. Conversely, potions of any sort do not work on them and healing magic or support buffs are reduced in effectiveness by 90%. Inexperienced ''Tied to: Novice '' Tends to mess up in battle. Cannot learn anything beyond a basic spell. ''Instinctive Hatred* Tied to: Ayviah , Nagaens '' Ayviah gain penalties of-75% to all stats if in a party with a Nagaens, +75% to all stats when fighting one. Nagaens gain penalties of-75% to all stats if in a party with an Ayviah, +75% to all stats when fighting one. ''Iron Burn Tied to: Fae '' All Fae are weak against Iron. +100% damage from iron weapons, -50% to all stats if wearing iron. J K ''Kitsujin's Cleverness* Tied to: Yokai (Kitsujin variety only) The Yokai gains enhanced speed and Intellect bonuses, at the cost of Defense. Much more likely to learn spells when the Yokai attempts to use Fire or Wind magic, and gains damage bonuses of 10% when using spells of either of those elements. L ''Laze'' Tied to: Kassilik '' When out of combat, Kassilik becomes lethargic and has a tendency to rest or nap excessively. Especially prevailent in warm, sunny areas. ''Look! A Distraction* Tied to: Swordsman '' Able to catch and hold a mob's attention more easily. ''Lust for Knowledge Tied to: Dragons, Kassilik Love learning, to the point of obsession. Their curiosity is almost crippling and can get them into trouble quite often. M ''Magic Addiction '' ''Tied to: Dragons, 'Dragoon''' Will begin to lose stats and gain the Fatigued status if magic is not consumed within a game-day. ''Molting '' ''Tied to: Ayviah '' Twice a year the Ayviah will begin to shed their feathers, temporarily losing their ability to fly while they grow back. This generally happens in Winter and Summer. N O P Q R S ''Sensitive Ears Tied to: Basir, Kassilik '' Those with this can be harmed or Disoriented for short periods by loud noises. Damage inflicted near the ears also does 30% more damage. Sensitive Tail Tied to: Fae , Kassilik +900% damage taken if it's inflicted on the tail. Shedskin ''Tied to: Nagaens '' Every year, the Nagaens must shed their scales and be without for a few days while a new coat grows in. This may also be triggered if the Nagaens takes severe damage. Shifting Karma * Tied to: Aethen Doing good deeds gets Aethen a bonus of 1-50% to their luck stat for at least an hour, up to a week. They also receive penalties to luck when they do something malicious or self serving, 5-80% less for at least a full day, up to a month. The bonus/penalty and length thereof usually corresponds to the act. This ability does not apply to any harm done to mobs or in self-defence. It also stacks, so you can build up lots of luck by doing a lot of stuff. You can only build it up time-wise, though. Quality averages out. (Example: Do one big thing for 24 hours of +20% luck and then do 3 small things for 1 hour of +5% and you'd end up with 27 hours of +9%.) T ''Thug* Tied to: Trow '' Penalty of 15% to Wisdom and Intelligence. Gain +20% to all stats except for Intelligence/Wisdom when not the leader of a party. Tranquil forest Tied to: Basir (Seneca variety only) When in a forest, -80% chance of becoming disoriented or disabled, but also has a small chance of becoming calm. U ''Undying Loyalty* ''Tied to: Homunculus '' A Homunculus cannot harm or allow harm to come to their Master, and they must obey their Master's short-term orders. The Homunculus' Master is determined by an item or trinket that the Master must wear at all times for its effect to be active. The Homunculus' ownership can be passed person to person, but if the ownership trinket is given to the Homunculus they may choose their own Master. Alternatively they can wear their own trinket, or hide it. If the trinket is destroyed, the Homunculus will die, but as long as the trinket remains whole and undamaged the Homunculus cannot be killed. V W ''Waterlogged '' ''Tied to: Ayviah , Kassilik '' When in bodies of water, all stats decrease -50%. Movement becomes sluggish and disorientation sets in if the individual isn't removed from the water within a certain amount of time. Ayviah with this flaw cannot fly while this is in effect. ''Weak Body '' ''Tied to: Mage '' The Mage takes a 25% penalty when receiving physical damage. Cannot wear anything heavier than leather armor. X Y Z :::: (*)This flaw also has some gains to it, so it's listed as both an ability and a flaw Category:FAQ